Unexpected Love
by Sdl201023
Summary: Crushing on someone when you don't want or expect it? Great, just what she needed. Especially with him, the most arrogant person on earth.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ugh. Kagome groaned.

It was another Friday night. She hated Friday nights. The worst crowds always came in and she knew one group in particular that always came in. it was like they had nothing else to do beside come to the movies. She worked as a cashier at the local movie theater but thankfully it was only a summer job until she switched colleges. After she graduated high school her marks weren't high due to family issues so she attended a lower class college for a year to bring up her grades and now she was finally moving forward. There were only a few weeks left till she moved to the city and she couldn't wait. She especially couldn't wait to get away from the snotty group that always came here on Friday nights, ever since she had started working they always gave her a hard time it seemed or maybe it was just her. Actually, not all of them are horrible just vexing. Mainly it was the oldest of the bunch. He looked a few years older than her.

She didn't know his name but he always came in with a different girl on his arm. Every Friday night some new bitch who thought she owned the place would be hanging all over him as if she was queen of the world. Ha! She wanted to mentally laugh. Did these girls not know how he trashed them soon after they went out? She didn't know nor did she care how he did it but he never had the same girl twice with him. She hated to admit he was gorgeous though and it didn't surprise her that, that many women were throwing themselves at him. Not to mention the girls he brought were just as beautiful and it made her self-esteem crumble to pieces about how plain she thought she looked. He was such a jerk too! She couldn't believe his arrogance, acting as if everyone was dirt beneath his shoes. He was the worst of them that was for sure. She also couldn't believe she held a crush on him and blamed it on his natural sex appeal.

She was pretty sure they were from demon decent because of their hair and eye color plus their ears looked a little too pointed to be full human. Anyone with demon blood was a rare occurrence now-a- days. They had three other humans with them a male and two females. Inuyasha, she was she that was the younger of demon bloods name because she had heard the human male say it a few times, his female was a complete bitch. She hated everyone it seemed; every time they came in she'd have a derogatory remark to say to her or someone else. The only decent ones were the human male and his counterpart Sango. She believed that was her name. They were always nice to her.

Of course, right on time, here they come now. Great.

"Sesshomaru! It's your fault we are late! I'm telling dad you caused this mess!" 'So that must be the older demons name. Funny she hasn't heard it before, those two always seem to be fighting even if they are brothers.' She thought. Sesshomaru's long white hair was in a loose but elegant braid tonight and he wore a pair of dark wash jeans with a perfect white polo shirt. His eyes were the perfect shade of light amber she always saw and as usual the atmosphere around him screamed arrogance. She wanted to puke. Everyone had dressed just as nice. This group was made up of beautiful people who always dressed accordingly.

"Go ahead, Inuyasha, I cannot help it if my date took longer to prepare than yours."

"Well, it doesn't look like it helped her any." Kikyo said. She watched as the girls glared at each other.

She guessed she could do her job now. "How are you guys tonight?" She asked giving them a semi-fake smile.

Inuyasha answered, "Good, if it wasn't for this asshole making us late and having to switch movies." He pointed to the one known as Sesshomaru.

"Oh, well I am sorry to hear that. Maybe next week you can see the one you missed tonight. Would you like your normal order?" By this time the human male decided to lean upon the counter. "And what," he looked at her name badge, "Miss Kagome is our regular order?" He gave her a hypnotizing look that she could have fallen for if she didn't already know his antics. She looked at him a moment.

He was such a womanizer.

"Three large popcorns, three sodas and three waters, along with one candy bar."

"Well, don't you have great recollection?" Said giving her a cheap smile.

"It's no big deal real-"

"It's not something to spectacular, Miroku, after all we have gotten the same thing for weeks now. In fact, it is a disappointment she hadn't learned sooner." Sesshomaru said nonchalantly while draping his arm around his date for the evening.

She glared at him with disgust and started on their ordered.

"Sorry Kagome, you'll have to excuse him, he can be a little crude." Miroku stated.

"No, he is just an asshole." Inuyasha responded. At this moment Sesshomaru started too walked off toward the cinemas with his date in arms. "Hey, wait! Where you going? You're paying for the food this time."

"I think I will leave it to you, little brother." He said with a smirk and continued on his way.

"Asshole."

Inuyasha fumbled with his wallet pulling out the necessary amount and handed it to her.

"Thanks, here you go." She handed him back her change.

"Thanks." He turned to the others and started complaining that his 'asshole of a brother' couldn't even help carry the snacks. Sango gave her a sympathy look and mouthed 'sorry' to her and she nodded in response greeting the next customer.

She reminded herself, only a few weeks left and she would never have to see these people again. She was so excited to leave and start a new chapter in her life but at the same time sad because she would be leaving her mother and brother behind. Her shift was about over and she was ready to leave. Fridays always drained her.

She had the weekend off which made her happy. She gave music lesson one or two days a week as well just as a sporadic side job. Usually, she got her music work only from word of mouth, adults wanting their kids to learn a song or two mostly for school. She didn't want to teach a serious course she wasn't a pro but she knew enough to get them to see if they liked it. Maybe she would check out the campus tomorrow and scout a place to live.

"Mom! I'm home!" She called out to her mother. It was about 8:30 pm and the house was quiet. She went upstairs and thought about what happened tonight with the group tonight. She mentally laughed. As much as she tried not liking them, she couldn't help but think they were funny. Sometimes. She smiled and for once since starting at the cinemas, she couldn't wait to see them on Friday.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The weather was great! Hot but at least the wind blew consistently. She was walking the streets near the University scoping out the areas and places available to live. 'Man, the streets are crowded today.' She thought trying to maneuver through everyone. It was already late in the afternoon and she had found the perfect place, it wasn't spectacular but the price was just right since her mother was going to help foot the bills. It was a small apartment with not much going for it but she was going to be a college student, she didn't much. It was simple, small kitchen area with living room area, there really wasn't a space for a table but that was alright. The only bedroom was pretty small, she was glad her bed was only a full size. The bathroom was pretty clustered as well, no bath tub just a stand in shower. She sighed. That was probably the only down fall, she did love her bubble baths.

She decided she would stay the night at one of the hotels while continuing to observe the area. It was starting to get late but the sun's light stilled concealed the night sky. She walked along the cemented path noticing all the bars and shops but one in particular caught her attention. A karaoke bar. She had always wanted to do karaoke. She thought she had an alright voice, she did after all teach the kids she worked with and singing was part of it.

Walking into the building the lights blinded her right away. There were a myriad amount of tables layered throughout the floor. There was also a spot for dancing in front of the stage. The place was packed and she had finally found a single table in a dark corner close to the stage. The stage looked like it was in process of switching singers and she patiently watched as a server came up to her.

"Would you like anything miss?"

"Sure, how about a water and some fries."

"No problem." She turned to leave when Kagome stopped her.

"Can you tell me how I can go up and sing?"

"Well, usually the acts are preplanned. This is a more sophisticated karaoke bar to which the customers as well as the staff appreciates. The usual's that come out do not want to hear drunken slander being sang, let alone on a speaker."

"Oh, wow. That actually sounds nice. Is it possible for me to sign up?" The waitress looked at her with a critical eye.

"I will have the stage manager come over when he is done. You came on a good night young lady, he the next on stage. I will be back with your order shortly."

Kagome turned her head to the stage when the music started and immediately gapped at the handsome man walking across. Everything he wore was black. He had long black pulled up in a high pony tail and his bangs were messy. She also noticed he had pointed ears. Another demon? Wow, she was getting lucky, demons were so rare. She watched him on stage, she regretted missing his name as she was talking to the waitress but she guessed she would be meeting him soon.

Oh crap!

She would be meeting that handsome man soon. He sounded great! She could tell he was the rock and roll type singer. She couldn't recall the song he was singing tonight but it didn't matter his voice was amazing and she was surprised he didn't have a record deal by now. She was in a daze as she watched him until it was over. She took a sip of her water, wait, when the server dropped off her drink. 'Wow, I must have been really focused.'

Another few moments passed before her fries were delivered and she expressed her thanks as she continued to watch as the stage was yet again being prepared.

She watched a few acts that were all fabulous and suddenly she felt a lowly commoner. Everyone she saw were beautiful or handsome and had great stage presence that moved the crowd whether it being sorrow, dance or head banging tunes, they were all just great. Whoever ran this company knew what they were doing.

"I can't do this! What am I thinking?" With a shake of her head she started to leave her seat when a large hand stopped her.

"Miss? You wanted to speak with me?" She tensed. 'It was him.' Slowly she turned her head and wanted to run away, far far away.

"Uhm..y-yes. I did." God, did she have to sound so nervous? 'Great first impression, Kagome. You've seen handsome people before… just not when they were talking directly to me in such a jovial manner.'

She dazed off for a minute before she noticed his smiling face and alluring blue eyes. "My name is Koga Ookami, it is a pleasure to meet you."

She noticed his hand and shook it stating her name as well and he promptly sat down in the seat across from her with a notepad in hand.

"Your performance was amazing Mr. Ookami, I am surprised you don't have a record deal by now."

"Oh, I have. I just find myself happier here. Please call me Koga." It wasn't even what he said but how he said it. She raised an eyebrow. 'Great, another arrogant male. Definitely has to be a demon trait.' Her attitude toward him immediately changed.'

"Is that right? Well, I am sorry for wasting your time Koga but suddenly I feel uninterested." She started gathering her things as she readied herself to stand.

The look on his face was priceless. She guessed not many people talked to him in such a way.

"Please wait, Kagome, Didn't you want to sign up?" Was he begging?

"I was considering it."

"Do you have any experience?"

"Well, I locally teach a few students how to play certain instruments, mainly guitar or piano. I usually sing the song that they are trying to learn." He smiled largely at her.

"Great! Here is my card. Call Monday so we can set up a time for Thursday for you to audition. Please pick a song you know and like." Her excitement started to grow.

"Audition?"

"Yes, Thursdays are auditions only for new applicants such as yourself, if both the owner and I like what we see we give you a spot."

"That sounds great! Thanks Koga, you will not be disappointed." She smiled cheerful at him as her excitement shown through as she left.

"I hope not." He whispered.

Xx

Koga moved from the stage and a waitress informed him of a girl wanting to audition. He had a few other things to attend to before seeing her. He thought she was just another looking for fame just like half the applicants that wish to sing. The bar he worked for was a highly respectable place where if the right person visited when you sang a record deal could be made.

He saw the girl standing and figured she was about to leave when he stopped her. He couldn't believe how pretty she was. He mentally smirked at the thought she thought he was attractive from her nervousness. He only hoped she was good talent so they could work together.

He didn't know what he did to turn her off but all he wanted was to change her mind and when she did he was so relieved. Now, he had to wait till Monday to her from her to which he was most excited about.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was Friday night once again and she awaited the arrival of her 'friends' for the evening. On Monday, she had called Koga to let him know she wasn't interested in singing right now but would be when she moved down there. It was at least a three hour drive and was she didn't feel like taking it because she still had so much planning for moving schools. This is why tonight was her last night at the theater. At least she found her a place to live but she had to pack and sign up for classes and get her music lesson kids in order. Although right now she only had one who almost to her limit so that would be ending before she moved up to the university. Plus, she still had to take the placement test.

Right on the dot, Inuyasha and his crew came in although she didn't see Sesshomaru with them tonight. She smirked, thinking of the perfect way to address them.

"Hey guys, how are you tonight?"

"We're fine, how are you?" Inuyasha replied.

"I'm fine. So, where's the asshole tonight?"

Inuyasha and the others looked at her like she was crazy.

"What? You called him asshole so many times last week I thought that was his name." She placed an innocent look on her face.

Inuyasha looked at her a moment before bursting out laughing followed by the rest except for Kikyo. After a few moments of laughing he addressed her again, eyes filled with mirth.

"Yeah, well he is still an asshole but pops has him doing other stuff tonight."

"Are you sure he just didn't get grounded from making you late last week?"

He laughed again. "I wish, although I did throw him under the bus."

"Well, I guess he deserves it, now what did you want tonight?"

After making their order and walking away she felt like she had somehow made friends with them and she didn't know why but that made her happy.

Xx

Finally, she was moving in her new apartment! The past week had been nonstop packing and cleaning out her belongings and she had went to the university to take her placement test. Apparently she had did well because her class schedule was set in mostly advanced courses. She was majoring in History because her family owned a shrine full of history and loved learning about it.

After everything was placed in her apartment she realized just how small it was. She guessed it didn't matter, it was only her and she really didn't have friends down this way. This university was for richer families but she got a small scholarship and her mom had some college funds for her but she would still be in a lot of debt after she graduated. She sat on her old couch and become bored just being there by herself and decided that she'd call Koga and see if they could audition her.

"Hello?"

"Hey Koga, its Kagome." She stated in a jovial manner.

"Kagome! My woman! I am glad you called! How are you?" 'His woman? What?'

"I'm doing alright, I just moved in to my apartment and was going to see if I could audition?"

"Sure! Come right down!"

"Koga I didn't mean now, now. I meant whenever the normal time is you do auditions."

"Don't worry about it Kagome, the owner is actually here right now so you can just do a quick audition in front of us and we will see how the customers react once you pass our approval."

"I guess, if you say it's alright."

"Yes, yes now hurry up and get down here."

"Ha! Okay see you soon, Koga."

"Bye, Kagome."

Xx

She made to the bar a little later bringing her ipod with her and her nerves were almost shot from anxiety. She walked about the bar and ask the bartender for Koga and listened to him ask for him through his head set. As she waited she stared off at the stage and the person singing. God, they knew how to pick acts. Each one she saw sounded amazing.

She felt an arm drape over her shoulder and knew it was Koga.

"Kagome, you made it!" She laughed.

"How are you, Koga?"

"Perfect now that you're here!" He stated with a charming smile. "Come, let go meet the boss!"

They made their way through the crowd to an employee's only area. Koga hastily walked through the area shouting a few orders and finally they came upon a door in the back of the building where he knocked lightly.

She heard a deep rumble and Koga opened the door. Her first expression was that the man that sat in the office chair was he was handsome! How did she keep getting involved with all these handsome beings. His long white hair was pulled into a high pony tail and his eyes were a deep amber color and he wore a maroon dress shirt and she only assumed nice black slack since his desk was covering it.

Xx

"Toga, this is the girl I was telling you about."

Toga eyed the girl in front of him. She looked plain, but he could tell she had natural beauty with alluring blue eyes which were unnatural to most. He could tell she was nervous and smiled at her.

"Ah, yes. Koga believes you to be a marvelous singer, is that correct?"

"Well, I am assuming you will be the judge of that, sir." She said smiling to make sure it didn't sound offensive. Toga already knew he'd like her by that statement. It was refreshing to have someone in his presence that wasn't so full of themselves, his own sons included.

"I suppose so." He chuckled. Koga watched their exchanged with mild amusement. His boss never was so friendly to incoming talents.

"Well, then let's get started, shall we?" Koga said.

"Would you happen to have a guitar here that I could use? I brought my iPod with me but I would rather play it."

Toga arched an elegant eye brown as he glanced at Koga.

"Sure, hang on Kagome!" Koga left quickly and Kagome started feeling awkward. His stare was granting on her nerves.

"So have you owned this place long Mr. Toga?" She was answered with a smile.

"Yes, quite a while although I plan on selling this place. My son is graduating this year and I plan on resigning my companies to him but he doesn't want this particular one."

"Oh. Well that's a shame, the place looks amazing."

Koga reentered the room with what Kagome figured to be his own personal guitar.

"Do you mind if I re tune your strings Koga?" With a shake of head from him, she took a minute to re tune and straightened herself before she started to play.

_I've been driving for an hour  
>Just talking to the rain<br>You say I've been driving you crazy  
>and its keeping you away<br>So just give me one good reason  
>Tell me why I should stay<br>'Cause I dont wanna waste another moment  
>in saying things we never meant to say<em>

And I Take it just a little bit  
>I, hold my breath and count to ten<br>I, I've been waiting for a chance to let you in

If I just breathe  
>Let it fill the space between<br>I'll know everything is alright  
>Breathe<br>Every little piece of me  
>You'll see<br>Everything is alright  
>If I just breathe<p>

Toga knew she had the spot when she wanted it. Her voice was soft and beautiful and filled the room with such a calming feeling that both Toga and Koga were leaning back wearing smiles. Sure they had many great voices that sung but her voice was unique and filled with emotion. They listened to her smooth playing and listened to her finish.

"That was awesome Kagome! I didn't know you were so good." Koga praised.

"Yes, Kagome you were quite an act. You are welcome to come play whenever you feel the need." Toga followed. Kagome was blushing by now she was sure.

"Thank you so much."

After alittle small talk and goodbyes Kagome left.

Xx

"So where'd you find her?" Toga asked Koga after Kagome left.

"She found me actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she came here to sign up and almost left before I could get to her. She is probably one of the best acts we could have."

"Indeed. What do you know about her?"

"She just moved here to attend the University."

"Hm. So she will be schooling with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Does she work?"

"Not sure although she did mention she tutored guitar lessons along with other instruments."

Toga laughed. "Interesting."

"I believe you just struck gold my friend."

"Yes. Now down to business. I wanted to let you know I have decided to sell this place and have found a buyer who is eager to start running it."

Xx

Kagome all but ran home. She could NOT believe she just did that. Even though they told her she was amazing, her nerves were still shot from the anxiety. She made it home and was finally able to relax. The first day of school was in about a week and she was excited to actually be a student on campus. Not to mention she was starting off pretty good in her opinion adjusting to a new place already gaining two friends. Okay, so she had really just met Mr. Toga but she could tell by his personality that they'd be good friends just like Koga. It was a shame he wouldn't be around much longer though and she hoped whoever was buying that place was just as understanding.

Now all she had to do is ride out the week till school started and that would be the beginning of her new adventure.

xxxxxxxxx

Hope you liked it! :)

(song- Michelle Branch-breathe)


End file.
